paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
So Many Birthdays
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall learns that the Gems are thousands of years old and decides to make up for all the thousands of birthdays they have missed. Characters Marshall Princess Tundra Dusty Leo the lion Blizzard Avalanche Alex Ryder (mentioned) Gallery Story (Marshall and the Gems walk through piles of random junk in Dusty's room in search of a foul smell) Princess: How can you live like this? Dusty: It was fine 'till you guys started whining. Princess: Whining?! The whole temple reeks! Marshall: Uh, I found it! Princess: What matter of magical alloy is this? Tundra: It's a burrito. Dusty: It's the Tuna Burrito from Aqua Mexican! Marshall: That place closed like five years ago! Dusty: (takes a bite out of Burrito) Marshall: Huh, what's this? *looking at picture* It kinda looks like you guys and my mom. Princess: Oh Marshall, that is us. Marshall: Really? Tundra: The hard part was getting the shark to pose. Marshall: Why is everyone dressed like old timey pups? Princess: They are old timey pups. Marshall: Wait, but that would mean...how OLD are you guys? Princess: Much older than any human. Marshall: Does that mean you'll live forever?! Pearl: No, no. We don't age, but we can still get hurt and die. Dusty: (keels over with sickened look on her face from burrito and moans) Princess:But not from food poisoning. Marshall: I just can't believe you guys are like a bazillion years old! How do you find a cake big enough for all that many candles? Tundra: We don't really celebrate birthdays. Marshall: Why not?! Tundra: It's not our way. Marshall: Well I can't just ignore this tremesty of unjustice. I pledge that you will have your birthdays, with all the candy, cake and ice cream you've been denied. Marshall : And the birthday queen is, Dusty! I hope you like it, Ryder made me this outfit and it brings me special birthday luck every year. (sings) ♫It might as well be your birthday, so why don't we have a party? Even if your age isn't real and your body's an illusion.♫ Marshall: Hey!, I-it goes like this.Leo, you're killing me. Princess: Um, Marshall? I know you put a lot of effort into.... putting faces on things. But could it be that we're just a tad mature for this ritual? Dusty: Boop. Princess: GAH! You will remove that this instant! Marshall: Wait! Here. (offers Amethyst a bat) Dusty: Awww, I'll use it all the time! Marshall: NO! It's for the piñata. The Piñata is an artifact from ancient Aqua Mexico. Dusty: (swings bat w/ blind fold) Marshall: Aah, aah, aaah! Dusty: (swings blindly and hitting Tundra each time) Am I (swing) Getting (swing) Close? (Tundra's cheek) Tundra: Higher. Dusty: (peeks and knocks it far into the Ocean) Dusty: Ha, what next Marshall? Marshall: Well, you were suppose to get delicious candy when you broke it open. Dusty: Wait, you had candy and you didn't just GIVE it to us? Marshall: There will be more sweet treats at Princess's party, I promise. Happy Birthday! Honk! Dusty: Marshall! That is a brave look. Marshall: No, it's funny. Princess: How? Marshall: Oh geez, I'm breaking character. Wait wait wait. I wrote some jokes! "Why did Princess throw butter out the window?"... Dusty: You did what? Marshall: ...To see a butter fly! Princess: I never did that. Marshall, are you telling LIES? Marshall: N-no. Oh!, I know! Princess, do you like pie? Princess: I do like pie. Marshall: Well then you're in luck, I baked you a pie. I sure hope nothing happens to it! Princess: Yes, me too. Marshall: * trips* Who- whoops! Pearl: (catches Marshall) Woah, Marshall, I've got you. Be careful, you almost fell right on that- (Marshall shoves the pie in his face *) Princess: Ah! Marshall: See Princess? It's funny! Haha! Tundra: Pearl says she's all partied out and wants to go home. Marshall: This isn't going at all like it should. I've got to pull out the ultimate birthday. (Marshall brings the gems to an empty lot w/ 3 small kiddie cars) Marshall: Okay, there's no way you're not gonna love this! It's kazoo racers! You get in a car, you play a kazoo , what more could you want? Ryder used to do this for me every year. Princess: (whispers) I think this is why aging makes animals DIE! Tundra: Marshall, thank you for the birthday parties, but I don't think we'll need anymore. Marshall: Why not? Tundra: Our age is only an illusion and Princess's pretty sure this ritual is for human children. Princess: Nothing against children. Marshall: Children? Everyone gets to have birthdays, seriously, give it a try. You're never too old. Tundra: We're just too big. Marshall: You're not too big. Y-you just get in. And then, uh... Dusty: (shapeshifs into a baby puppy) I'' can fit! Which way to the puppy war? EAT TREAD, DIRT BAGS!!! Marshall: What if birthdays ''are just for little animals and kids? What if even I'm too old? Dusty: No way! You TOTALLY fit! (picks Marshall up and attempts to shove him in) Oh, my bad, you are too old. Hahahaha! Princess: Are you okay? Marshall: I just need to think. Kazoo racers suddenly seems... undignified. (walks on beach boardwalk) I never realized birthdays meant leaving things behind. All these parties, ugh, so embarrassing. (Steven's gem activates, causing him to mature into a teen) Oh Alex so young, so innocent.Ooh, I can't be seen playing a childish game like Whacker Man Jr. I better stick to sophisticated games, like regular Whacker Man. (plays Whacker Man) That was fun, but a boy on the cusp of doghood can't spend the whole day whackering. but I need to take control of my life. (Gem activates, aging him into a full grown dog) It's time, to get a real job. But which one? Surf Master? No. Love Doctor? I'm too squeamish. Ah, now this is the job for me. Ha, this day went so fast, I need a pick-me-up. (Enters Big Donut) Two of the usual please, I've had quite a day. Blizzard: Ha, you must be confused pal, I work here everyday and I've never seen your mug before. Marshall: Oh hardy har, Blizzard. I use to make jokes, but you know what? I've had a lot of time to think today and sometimes you gotta smarten up, act like an adult. Because one day, if you don't, everyone you know is gonna grow up without you. And then you won't have little Marshall to pick on anymore because I'll be a grown up too. Avalanche: Marshall... who? Steven: Steven Quartz Universe! And I want that doughnut, right there! *looks in case and sees reflection of himself as an older man* Aaah! Avalanche: Sir, are you okay? Steven: I'm... OLD! Lars: Yeah, and nuts! Steven: I'm going to have to eat fiber cereal, all my teeth are gonna fall out, and then, I'll have to eat oatmeal and it'll be sugar-free! Sugar-free! I need to reverse this! I need, a "reverse birthday"...the king costume. Will you help me into my birthday suit? (Avalanche chases old Marshall with a stool) Avalanche: Yeah, you better run! Marshall: I'm...too...old... for this. (gem activates, aging him into a very old dog and falls* Leo.. Leo: (picks old Marshall up and brings him to temple) Princess: You know, Marshall was right, this is fun. Dusty: You don't have to keep wearing that stuff. Tundra: It makes me feel...important. (Leo approaches with old Marshall) Princess: Marshall! What's wrong with him? Dusty: He's okay, he's just really, really, really, really old. Princess: Gems can't die from aging, but he's half normal dog. Dusty: Can't we fix him? Marshall: My birthday suit, might help. Dusty: Good as new. Right...? Marshall: Thanks guys, but I guess this suit's all out of birthday magic. We had a good run, huh? Tundra: More birthdays! NOW. Dusty: Check it out, B-day Boy. (transforms into a tiny car with Tundra riding her) I'm a tiny car! Tundra: Beep beep. Marshall: Kids, stuff... Dusty: (transforms into a piñata) Ooh, piñata time! Tundra: It's not working. Dusty: Princess!!! Get over here. Princess: I can't! Dusty: For Marshall! (picks up Pearl who is in a clown costume with a pie) Princess: Oh, look, I have what, um, what appears to be a delicious pie. I sincerely hope nothing happens to- (cries) Oh Marshall! (shoves pie in face, sobs in pie) Dusty: Are you trying to kill him faster?! Princess (cries and hugs Dusty) Dusty: Princess! Tundra: (shakes Marshall violently) Dusty and Princess: Tundra??!!! Princess: What are you doing?! Dusty: Tundra stop! Tundra: I thought... violence... would be the answer. (The gems argue with each other) Marshall: Would you guys, just please (gem activates, turning him back into an adult dog) Control yourselves?! Ugh, oh no. (transforms into a teen dog) Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled.But I can't stand to see you (ages into adult dog again) freaking out like this! Princess: Wha-? Tundra: Marshall, you're changing! Princess: Your age is fluctuating, I think your gem is reacting to your state of mind. Dusty: Marshall! Stop-feeling-old! Marshall: (transforms into teen dog) But I wasted your time...(transforms into old dog) We all had such little ti-ime... l Gems: Marshall!!! Princess: You have to feel like your self! Sweet and considerate and only occasionally obnoxious! Marshall: (transforms into teen dog) You really think I'm all those things? Tundra Yes! Dusty: Why else would you throw us all those parties? Marshall: Oh my gosh, you're right (transforms back to young) I am pretty great. Princess: Oh Marshall! Tundra: We'll work on the rest, later. Marshall: (still has adult dog legs and dances around with them) (the episode ends)